wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 46 ---- Creekfrost led the two cats to camp. He highly doubted they were the killers; there scent was very far from being Luna's, and the tom looked as if he were blind. ---- Windkit's eyes had opened that morning and he was now leaping around the nursery. ~Patchfeather~ 21:38, August 15, 2016 (UTC) A warm purr erupted from Orchidbloom's throat. "And a fine fisher you shall make!" She praised with a firm nod.Silverstar 21:43, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw lashed his tail happily, he looked up and noticed it was dusk. He nearly swallowed the fish and choked. It was almost time for him and Cloudpaw to go! ~Patchfeather~ 21:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom looked at the apprentice with round eyes, as if she was a terrified owl. "Um...Ashpaw? Are you alright there?"Silverstar 21:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory watched the dark tom tapping her brother's shoulder who smiled looking where he assumed she was. Rory sighed and lashed her tail nervously would this leader hate them? — ~Patchfeather~ 21:55, August 15, 2016 (UTC) (poop, i sent cloudpaw to the Gathering...eh, she'll poof at some point and just magically come back here) Orchidbloom twitched her tail. "Uh-huh..." She paused. "You want to get back to camp, don't you?"Silverstar 21:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rory watches Whiskerclaw closely taking a protective stance in front of Caesar who curled up to sleep until this Runningstar came back. The pale molly stirred before settling next to her brother. She hummed a soft tune their adoptive mother use to sing and once in a while Adele. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Ashpaw admitted. "I promised a friend we could do something tonight." ---- Whiskerclaw noticed his friend Pumpkinfrost stomping around, she looked angry, probably mad about not going to the Gathering. "Hey, Pumpkinfrost! want to help me gaurd?" he asked, flicking his tail toward the two cats. ~Patchfeather~ 23:33, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded. "Alright Ashpaw, because you caught that fish so well, we'll head back now. Make sure you grab your catch." The gray tabby rose to her paws, fish in mouth, and prepared to head back to camp.---- Pumpkinfrost flicked her tail against the ground. "Well, I'd kind of like to eat first..."Silverstar 23:36, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw nodded, still proud about his catch and grabbed it. As he was walking side-by-side with Orchidbloom, he realized she taught him more in a few moments then Sunfire taught him in the past week, er... moon. ---- "Sure you can! Can you get me something to? I'm not supposed to leave them," Whiskerclaw meowed, giving the rogues another look from huge searching eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom pushed her way into camp, giving Ashpaw a firm nod. "See? Fresh kill pile's still there, nobody took your food. Alright then, off you go."----Pumpkinfrost rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned sharply, trotting over to the fresh kill pile to get her and Whiskerclaw some fresh kill.Silverstar 23:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw set his fish down onto the fresh-kill pile. He gave Pumpkinfrost an expecting look. "I caught it myself! Do you want it?" ---- Creekfrost padded across the clearing to Orchidbloom. "How did the hunting go?" ~Patchfeather~ 00:33, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom smiled at the apprentice as Creekfrost talked to her. "Very well, he caught on fast...smart guy, makes me proud."---- Pumpkinfrost wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Fish? Uh, no thanks."Silverstar 00:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Fine!" Ashpaw hissed. "I guess I'll eat it myself!" he mewed, then regrabbed the fish and carried it to the Apprentices' den entrance, glaring around, as if he thought someone would pop up and snatch it. ---- Creekfrost purred. "Just like his mother." Ashpaw, in personailty, was nothing at all like Talonfang. But he shared his mothers quick-learning. "I think those rogues won't cause much trouble." ~Patchfeather~ 00:53, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost twitched her tail tip, not making a comment. She waited for the apprentice to leave before she snatched up a vole and a blackbird, marching back over to Whiskerclaw.---- Orchidbloom simply nodded silently. "...Good, that'll be a relief to the Clan." She shifted, unable to let out a small purr at the thought of rogues. "My dad was a rogue, he travelled all over and learned so much...something I want to do, but that would require me leaving RockClan...and I couldn't do that."Silverstar 01:14, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Whiskerclaw mewed as the molly came over with the prey. "Sorry you didn't go to the Gathering, how was gaurding the border with Sunfire?" ---- Thinking back to when he was an apprentice or kit, Creekfrost remembered a warrior who was good at fishing. That must have been Orchidbloom's father. "Have you ever left Clan territory?" he asked. -Patch (Can you stop calling them rogues? They are loners. There's a difference.) "As I said to that black cat, we're not rogues. We're loners," she said irritably. Caesar nodded his head as he slept give a light snort as though he was hearing everything. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm so sorry," Whiskerclaw murmured, nuzzling Pumpkinfrost's ear. "But you should be proud, I would have killed her." ---- Creekfrost nodded, remembering how, as a young warrior, he had been made deputy to his surprise and the whole Clans. He had not been a popular choice. After StarClan let him live once more, he hadn't been angry that Wolfstar had made Stormriver her deputy, and now he was just comitted to being a good warrior to the Clan. "That's good of you, most warriors would be very keen on becoming deputy. But who knows, your a great warrior, I wouldn't be surprised if you were deputy one day." ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost snorted. "Hopefully, if you would've killed her, you would've invited me to watch." She took a bite out of her vole, chewing loudly due to her current bit of anger.---- A small smile formed on Orchidbloom's small muzzle. "Oh, thanks...I don't think I'm deputy material, not a tough guy like you." She gave him a small shove with her shoulders. "A good deputy would have to be better at hunting than I am. I'm built for swimming, fishing, and battling."Silverstar 02:32, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a tiny mrrow of laughter. "I can't hunt all too well. I'm really only good at tree hunting... too bad there aren't that many trees in RockClan..." Creekfrost paused. "You are the only RockClan cat I've met who enjoys swimming." ~Patchfeather~ 02:47, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I'm actually a bit thankful that there aren't many trees." Orchidbloom's eyes grew wide, and she shivered with fear. "I tried to climb one when I was little...I got all dizzy, and couldn't get down, and, well, ended up falling out." She let out a small giggle. "I must not be a cat then, huh? Hates heights, and loves swimming."Silverstar 02:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "I could live in trees." Creekfrost mewed. "You sound more like a fish! I must be a squirrel." ~Patchfeather~ 02:54, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement at the thought. "Squirrelfrost and Fishbloom. Really, I think our prefixes should be switched, since I like water, and you like trees. Orchidfrost and Creekbloom."02:55, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe," Creekfrost murmured in agreement. He tipped his head back to look at the full moon that floated brightly in the sky, casting the clearing with silver light. "It's beautiful at night." ~Patchfeather~ 02:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Rory glared at Whiskerclaw ready to claw his ears. What a mouse-brain! she thought. The dilute loner sighed and spoke again. "When us this Runningstar gonna be here?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Caesar yawned opening his eyes. "For, calm down. Its fine." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 03:04, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn walked into camp his gaze low as he caught sight of the two loners. What were they doing here? "What's with the loners?" He asked Whiskerclaw as he passed. — ~Patchfeather~ 03:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost continued to eat.---- Orchidbloom couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle as she thought of something. "...what you bet Risingsun got hit by that Foggysky, and is extremely grumpy because he stayed up late last night?"Silverstar 03:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Redthorn nodded and continued past grabbing a vole to take to Blizzardheart. The queen had seemed exhausted lately and he wanted to help all he could. "Evening" he greeted her dropping the vole at her paws. Lilackit stirred with a soft snore. — ~Patchfeather~ 04:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan